Maverick Chamberlain
* Member of the * Mentor/Protector of Elizabeth Chamberlain | species= * ( untriggered, untapped;Originally) * (Formerly) * ( / ) * ( / ) (Currently) | gender= * Male | family= * Ansel † (Father) * Christopher Chamberlain † (Step Father) * Esther Chamberlain † (Mother) * Christopher Chamberlain I (Son) * Rose Chamberlain (Adoptive Daughter) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Step-Daughter) * Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain † (Wife) * Dahlia † (Paternal Aunt) * Matthew Chamberlain † (Paternal Uncle) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Maternal Older Step-Sister) * Harrison Chamberlain (Maternal Older Step-Brother) * Katherine Chamberlain (Maternal Older Step-Sister) * Justinian Chamberlain (Maternal Twin Brother) | height= * 6'0" (Feet) * 1.83 (Meters) | eye color= *Blue-Gray | hair color= *Dark Brown | actor= * }} Maverick Chamberlain is an immensely powerful werewolf-witch hybrid and main character in the Originals Fanfiction. He is the son of the most powerful witch in history, Esther and the stepchild of the late Christopher Chamberlain, the nephew of the powerful witch Dahlia, and the younger half-brother of Adalyn Chamberlain, Harrison Chamberlain, Katherine Chamberlain and the twin brother of Justinian Chamberlain . He is also the stepfather/biologic uncle of Elizabeth Chamberlain and the foster father of Rose Chamberlain a young werewolf. Early History 10th Century 1400's 1800's 1900's Personality Described as generous, funny, smart, friendly, and overachieving. He values learning and is a intelligent and knowelegable person. Quiet, kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards his family and friends. Physical Appearance Maverick is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Maverick is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlie and Justinian decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Maverick was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Katherine that he can't imagine the joy spending every day. Maverick gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Justinian to be the only one Elizabeth knows. As Elizabeth grew older, Maverick grew to want to protect her more. Maverick looked after her whenever he could if her parents were busy with supernatural affairs or if he was available after dealing with supernatural affairs as well, especially with the threat of the Hollow. They both grew to love each other. Rose Chamberlain Maverick knew Rose's family and saved her when she was a baby. They are currently in a father-daughter like relationship and Maverick is willing to protect her. Their history goes way back. Maverick cursed the Crescent Clan to stop them, but he spared Rose to give her a better start in life. Rose was later by adopted by Maverick vowing to love her as her own. He would do anything to keep her safe and would kill anyone who would ever bring her harm. Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Maverick is Charlie's husband. Maverick comes from the same werewolf clan as Hayley. Their parents knew each other while growing up. Maverick never got the chance to know Charlie and shows interest in her as she was suppose to be his wife. Maverick has watched over Charlie as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Maverick and Charlie get married in the compound. They decided to run away with Elizabeth to keep her safe from Dahlia. Carson finds them and curses both Maverick and Charlie to be human for only five hours once a month on the full moon. With the curse broken, Maverick and Charlie now live together with Elizabeth in an apartment opposite the compound. Name * The name Maverick is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Maverick is: When a nineteenth-century American named Maverick refused to brand his calves as other ranchers did; his name came to signify an independent man who avoids conformity. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Maverick is the 'Calm and Gentle' Child. * Maverick's Birthday is in October * Justinian killed a majority of Maverick's girlfriends and probably for revenge * His astrological sign is Gemini. * He is Elizabeth's protector and he watched over her when he died. * Maverick can speak three different languages, English, Norwegian and Russian